1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies related to workflow processing systems are known. In a workflow processing system, predetermined processing is performed on data when the data is stored in a predetermined storage area such as a shared folder (shared directory) in an information processing device to which the predetermined processing is set in advance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-178896 discloses an information processing device that determines, when a workflow set in advance to a folder is to output data to an apparatus, detailed processing on electric data stored in the folder based on the performance of the apparatus.
However, when a user mistakenly stores data in a storage area such as a folder to which certain workflow processing is set, such a conventional information processing device performs the workflow processing on the data that is not intended to be subjected to such processing. For example, when the user mistakenly stores data in a folder to which data deletion processing is set, the data is deleted against the user's intention.